


Home Again, Across the Sky

by terusan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terusan/pseuds/terusan
Summary: Chekov中尉和他的恋人分离第八个月。
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 3





	Home Again, Across the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2014年中秋

利文斯顿号稳定地行驶在太空中，他们正在执行航道空间的清理任务。

俄罗斯舰长Kustanovich全神贯注地查看着任务的进展，他右后方的通讯官突然转过身。

“Captain，”通讯官拿下耳朵上的通讯器，“刚刚从总部接收到最后一条需要清理的航道，我们需要前往梵朵六号星附近，那里刚刚发生了星云雷暴，似乎积攒了不少大型碎片。”

“将信息发送给Chekov科学官，”舰长点点头，“Dax，计算航线帮助Sisko中尉改变我们的路线。”

领航员点了点头加快了手下的动作，Kustanovich起身走向他左前方的科学官身边。

“Chekov中尉，”他的声音带着浓浓的鼻音，“我需要所有可用的信息。”

“Aye，Captain。”

利文斯顿号的科学官是个年轻得令人惊讶的青年，他和舰长一样都来自俄罗斯，不过他并不是一直在此服役。他的第一艘舰船是大名鼎鼎的企业号，去年这艘舰船完成了五年探索任务后进入了休眠期，Chekov是以轮机长身份进入利文斯顿号开始了新一轮服役。

Kustanovich十分信任这个比他小几乎20岁的新进者，不仅仅是因为他们是同乡，或者是因为带着企业号的光环而来，更是因为这个小伙子刚一进入飞船就拼命工作的态度，和与他年龄并不相配的严谨的个人生活。

Kustanovich可认识Kirk呢。

“梵朵星隶属星舰联盟组织，国内情势整体稳定，近十年内因为附近发生过星球撞击导致星球运行不太稳定，雷暴经常发生。他们附近的……”年轻人的声音突然停了下来，他的舰长抬起眼睛，“有什么问题中尉？”

年轻人的表情看起来有些复杂，他紧绷着脸地眨了几下眼睛，“碰撞的星系含有很多类型的辐射金属，而雷暴会促进分子的运动及核变，如果我们参与航道清理，有不小的几率会使船体及船员感染到辐射。”

“多少几率？”

Chekov拿起磁力笔在面板上验算了起来，“44.35%。”

舰长略一沉默，抬头看向通讯官，“联系附近的辐射处理站Kantare，如果我们受到辐射将会需要三天到一周的时间进行反辐射治疗和清理，需要他们的协助。”

他转头看了看仍然有些呆滞的科学官，叹口气拍了拍他的肩膀轻声问，“你还好么？”

Chekov立刻坐直，“一切正常Captain，我会通知设备室准备反辐射服和紧急逃生装置，有任何情况立即向您汇报。”

Kustanovich点点头，他信任他的科学官的专业态度，而完成任务是士兵的使命。

他们原定的计划是在明天下午1600点降落在深空5号中间站，所有在附近执勤的飞船都会统一前往中转站进行飞船部件升级。

将会有三艘飞船前往深空5号，除了利文顿号还有丹佛号和阿伽门农号将会降落在此，所有船员将离开飞船登陆空间站，等待约27个标准时的整修时间。

Chekov中尉第一次看到这个名单的时候紧张地撞掉了他身边前来汇报的士官的平板。他连忙道歉捡起平板递还给对方，希望对方没注意到他颤抖的手。

阿伽门农号，执行军事防御及护卫任务，经常出没在星际间的冲突边缘执行危险任务。上一任舰长因为作战时被流弹所伤最终退役，新任的代理舰长是原企业号舵手Hikaru Sulu，上任至今为止他们仍然还算安全地在太空中穿梭。

Chekov和Sulu已经近八个月没有见过面了，他和他的舵手——恋人——在企业号任务结束前就知道他们将会被分往不同的飞船服役。

分离并不容易，但他们都不会为了只是能够陪伴对方而停下追逐梦想的脚步。

就像现在这样，Sulu选择了可以通往舰长之路的阿伽门农号，而Chekov收到Kustanovich舰长的邀请来到了利文斯顿号。

他们都理解对方的选择，也做好了保持长距离关系的准备。

只是Chekov没想到分离的痛苦比他想象得强烈的多，他和Sulu已经在一起两年多了，甚至在最后一年已经步入了同居的阶段，也许这就是为什么Chekov开始新的服役历程后失眠了近一个月。

在利文斯顿号的第三个月他生了一场病，半夜冲到卫生间吐得差点爬不起来，回到床上后他想起上一次发烧Hikaru抱着他一整夜，不断地亲吻他的太阳穴安抚他的情景，Chekov忍不住把脸埋进枕头痛哭起来。

他实在太想念那个用满溢关爱的深色眼睛注视着他的男人了。

雪上加霜的是阿伽门农号因为大部分时间都在执行军事任务，飞船的行迹和通讯频道都是保密的，这让他们的联系变得更加困难。最长的一段时间Sulu甚至一个月才重新连上了他的频道，而那时候作为彼此紧急联系人的Chekov已经做好了随时接到医院通知的准备。

他们因为这件事吵了一架，这让Chekov感觉到了无助和脆弱，他来自远方的担心显得那么无力，而战斗归来的Sulu显然也并不需要被不断地责问。年轻的俄罗斯中尉知道他们的感情由于距离正在变得紧绷和不安全。

在他们分离八个月后，利文斯顿号和阿伽门农号将会一起降落在中间站进行休整，Chekov看着拿到手的名单觉得一定是自己的祷告起作用了，还因为即将到来的见面而兴奋了一整天——或者他肯诚实一点，他的兴奋一直持续到了现在，然后被新下达的任务拦腰截断。

Chekov感觉到自己彻底被老天爷玩弄了，如果他们在清理过程中受到辐射，就需要接受一整周的辐射处理，他们会错过这一次的休整期，等待星舰重新调整名单。也就是说他能和他的恋人见面的时间很有可能是在四个月后——他们的服役时间都是一年。

44.35%的几率几乎达到了一半之高，而在太空中接近50%几率的事件最后都会百分之百发生。除非有人拥有像Kirk那样无与伦比的运气，能在无论什么样的危险中都化险为夷。

Chekov叹了一口气，索性他还没有联系上Sulu，至少失望不会传播得太远。

他们花了几乎六个标准时才完成了对新通道的清理，一开始还在注意辐射指数的科学官后来已经无暇顾及指数了，他和领航员不得不全神贯注地盯着航道和那些数据，寻找所有方法帮助飞船清理航道。

“所有太空废墟已清理完毕Captain，”Chekov疲惫地说，“第三遍扫描已完成，航道达到通行标准。”

Kustanovich赞许地点点头，“做得好各位，现在检查辐射指数科学官。”

Chekov屏住了呼吸，他点开侧边栏的监控表，等待着红色的数字出现在他面前。

数字是绿色的。

他又仔细看了一遍，感觉自己的脚趾蜷缩了起来。数字没有任何要变化的迹象，确实是绿色的。

“我的上帝啊，”Chekov低声说着，他的声音完全颤抖起来，“我们没有遭遇辐射，飞船没有遭遇辐射舰长！指数稳定而且安全！”

“听到了Chekov，我们很幸运，现在可以通知辐射处理中心撤回待命了。”舰长嗡嗡地说，“准备启航去深空5号，我们已经晚了。

直到登陆前Chekov都一直魂不守舍，舰长说得不错，他们晚了近两个标准时才到达中间站，而在行驶此期间Chekov一直都在担心如果阿伽门农号因为突如其来的任务无法到达，或者他们提前或者晚到达一天怎么办。无论如何，他想，让我们见一面吧，即使只有五分钟，或者只能握个手。

利文斯顿号平安降落了。Chekov和指挥官确认着最后的时间表及住宿，虽然很可能只有指挥官在嘟囔个不停，Chekov已经紧张得有点胃痉挛了。

Kustanovich走过来拍拍他的肩，“科学官，这里交给Robert一个人做可以了，你可以解散了。”

“Captain？”

“我跟地面确认过了，阿伽门农号之前已经降落了，所以做你该做的事儿吧，记得准时回来报道。”

Kustanovich是唯一知道他和Sulu的关系的利文斯顿号成员，Chekov舔了舔嘴唇，最终感激地说，“Aye Captain，我……非常感谢。”

年轻的科学官飞奔出飞船，空间站果然已经聚集了不少人，到处熙熙攘攘地看起来很热闹。Chekov慌乱地四处查看，他不知道Sulu具体住在哪个位置，但也许他该问问其他飞船的成员，或者至少知道阿伽门农号船员被分配的住宿区域。

然后他的眼睛在略过一小撮人群时睁大了，他看见了一个黑色短发的瘦长身影，穿着淡褐色的舰长服，对身边的人下达着命令。

那是他的Hikaru。一瞬间Chekov以为自己看到的是海市蜃楼，所以他又转脸看了看周围，然后再一次转回眼睛，这一次他听到自己窒息地呼吸了一声。

“……以及战备物资的确认，对仓库的统计不能马虎，有必要的话对每次战斗消耗的数据做出统计，这个交给你了Mabel。”

阿伽门农号的成员们默契地停顿了一刻当感觉到身后有人接近他们，然后Chekov跟警觉回头的Sulu对上了眼神。

Sulu微不可查地冲他使了个眼色，回头继续说，“就这样绅士们，你们有24个标准时可以休息，现在解散，回头见。”

那几个人离开了Sulu的身边，Chekov站在原地没有动，只是看着他。

“嗨，”Sulu走了过来，他的声音一如Chekov记忆中的样子，稳定而清澈，“你们来晚了？”

“是的，”Chekov不得不清清嗓子，“我们……我们遇到点小麻烦。”

Sulu点了点头，“跟我来，”他说，然后带头向其中一栋大楼走去。

Chekov跌跌撞撞地跟着他，他感觉自己脚底好像踩着软垫一般不稳，而Sulu在他前面步伐稳健地行走，就跟任何一个执勤日一般正常无二。

这让身后的年轻人感到了一丝忐忑，他望着Sulu前后摆动的双手，拼命忍住想去碰触的冲动，但他们约好了不轻易在他人面前显露彼此间的关系。Chekov握紧自己的手，努力跟上前面人的步伐。

然而这样刻意的疏离让Chekov感受到一阵阵沮丧，他的害怕重新占据心底。如果Hikaru最终厌倦了他们长期的分离，如果他找到了别的可以陪伴的人……

他们来到长廊的一脚，Sulu打开门走了进去，根据待遇舰长会拥有单独的房间，想必这就是阿伽门农号舰长的寝室了。

Chekov迈进门的时候慌张了一瞬，然而当他看向他的恋人一刻起别的都不重要了。

Sulu看起来比他记忆中要瘦多了，但Chekov能看到他的衣服下微微隆起的肌肉。他知道阿伽门农号要执行许多军事任务，也许比他想象的还要恐怖，似乎让这个新舰长遭遇了不少苦难。

“你的脸……”Chekov伸手摸向他的下颚和脖子相接的地方，那里有一个看起来之前伤得很厉害的疤痕。

Sulu抓住他的手，然后放在自己的脸上，“那一次任务很多人都受伤了，我还不算太糟，只是有点毁容。”他的嘴角微微翘起，“最厉害的一次是伤在侧腰，子弹打中我的那一刹那我甚至以为再也见不到你了。”

Chekov感觉自己心碎了，他的眉头紧紧拧在一起，喉头被即将涌出的哽咽紧紧顶住。

“Hikaru……”他叫出那个名字的时候Sulu很明显颤抖了一下，他的手不知道什么时候环在Chekov的腰间，将两个人靠在一起。

“我以为你们不会来了，听说辐射处理中心在为你们做准备。”Sulu悄声说，“以为我会失望而归。”

“我也以为我还要继续等下去，”Chekov哑着嗓子，他的鼻尖抵上了对方的，“现在我来了。”

是的，Sulu闭上眼睛，“你在这，不是我的梦，不会睁开眼睛就不见，对么？”

Hikaru脆弱的声音紧紧攥住了Chekov的心脏，他的双眼因为泪水而模糊，“不会Hikaru，我在这，我想你，每一分钟都想见到你。”

他们的双唇终于相遇，有点苦涩，Chekov模糊地想，然后发现是泪水滑进了嘴里。

他忍不住笑了起来，Sulu咬了咬他的下唇放开他，擦掉他脸上的泪痕，“你确定辐射没把你弄傻，Pavel？”

哦老天Hikaru在叫他的名字，Chekov近乎满足地叹息了一声，“你知道我是全星舰最聪明的人。”

Sulu发誓自己绝对忍住没有笑，“你真是一点也没有变，还和17岁时一样骄傲自大。”

“你很了解我Captain Sulu，”Chekov故作骄傲地抬起下巴，“是什么让你觉得我值得你如此费心观察？”

“唔……”Sulu假意思索了一会，“也许是因为我不可自拔地爱上了你？”

Chekov窒息地笑了一声，他感觉自己从里到外都温暖得要命，Sulu的坦诚让他的心脏膨胀起来，八个月的煎熬仿佛变成了一条可以轻易跨过的小河流，而他跨过之后又可以继续大步前进了。

“你倒是越来越油嘴滑舌了Captain，”他嘟着嘴，“证明你说的是真的。”

Sulu的嘴角裂到了耳边，Pavel有着最不匹配他年龄的成熟，但他并不是丢弃了他本有的轻率和幼稚，他只愿意把最真实的自己保留给他最信赖的人。

“我无法阻止自己想念你，就好像昨天晚上，”Sulu趴在他的耳边说，“我躺在自己的床上，抚摸自己，叫着你的名字……”

他被猛地推倒在床上——正是他想要的，Chekov眯着眼睛快速地呼吸着，“证明，现在。”

Sulu笑着吻住了他。

前舵手在Chekov身体里熟练地进出着，他们都以为自己已经快忘记触摸对方是什么感觉，但Sulu进入Chekov的时候一切都好像呼吸一样自然，仿佛他们就是为彼此而生的。

Chekov甚至不记得曾经为谁打开到自己感到疼痛的地步，而Sulu显然也恨不得把自己的最后一寸埋进他的身体一般用力地撞击着，舌头席卷着他的口腔，让Chekov满足到害怕。

“’karu，”Chekov窒息地叫着他的名字，他已经射了一次，在Sulu用手指和嘴帮他开拓的时候。但显然他的身体还觉得远远不够，Sulu刚进出了几下阴茎就又颤颤巍巍地直立起来，淫靡地在Sulu的小腹摩擦着。

Sulu压在他身上亲吻着他的眼睛，鼻尖，脸颊和所有地方，“告诉我你要什么，所有我能给的，Pasha，所有……”

我只想要你在我身边，Chekov心里想说却不敢开口，只好吻住他的爱人，希望能传递自己的心愿。

他们紧紧纠缠在一起，并不介意汗湿和拥挤，只恨不得把最后一丝距离都从两个人之间挤出去。

“爱你……”Sulu高潮时趴在他耳边说，Chekov啜泣着一起射了出来。

两个人在不太大的单人床上紧紧拥抱在一起，Sulu抚摸着他的头发，呼吸平稳后哑声开口，“你今天很安静，有什么想告诉我的？”

Chekov稍微拉开一点他们的距离，他蓝绿的眼睛还溢满水汽，满足而懒散地看着Sulu，全身都散发着刚刚被好好操过的荷尔蒙气息。

“只是觉得这不像真的，”他转言其他，“等待了八个月Hikaru，我完全不敢相信。”

Sulu哼着应了他一声，“事实上，我有点事情想跟你说。”

Chekov抬起脸看着他，他脸上全然的信任给了发言人信心。

“四个月后我们的服役期就结束了，我得到了一些信息，五六个月后，星舰可能会让企业号开始新一轮的服役，”Sulu舔着自己的嘴唇，似乎在斟酌自己该怎么说，“我已经跟Spock谈过了，他愿意为我写推荐信。”

Chekov眨眨眼，“推荐信……你是说，你申请了企业号的舰长职位。”

Sulu点点头，“我知道你在利文斯顿号干得不错，Kustanovich舰长把你从轮机长提升到科学官，而且他还是你的同乡。我为你感到骄傲Pavel，你值得你得到的职位，尽管如此，可能不是个好提议，但我想问你是否愿意……”

“回到企业号服役？”Chekov脱口而出，他的心脏疯狂地跳动着，Hikaru是想问他认为的那个意思么？

“做我的大副，是的，”Sulu有点紧张，“我确定Kirk和Kustanovich都会愿意给你写推荐信，但结果也有可能只是让你职位平调，而且企业号的服役期可能仍然在三年到五年，所以我不确定你会喜欢。”

“你刚刚说什么？”

“哪个？服役三五年？职位平调？”

Chekov摇摇头，“第一句Hikaru，我要听第一句。”

“我……”Sulu的脸色因为回忆变亮了一点，“你愿意做我的大副么？”

然后他得到了一声不稳的叹气，“你在说什么Hikaru，我愿意么？我当然愿意你这个傻瓜！”

“真的？”Sulu不可置信地看着他，“你答应了？”

Chekov几乎是白了他一眼，“我愿意回企业号服役，我愿意当你的大副，或者科学官，或者轮机长Hikaru，事实上，我之前还想问你愿不愿意让我去阿伽门农号做你的大副。”

“你想这样问我？”

“我只是，”Chekov终于放弃了他的谨慎，他捋过自己到处散开的卷发，“我只是觉得我再也没办法忍受跟你分开的时光了。”

Sulu颤动着笑了一声把他紧紧抱紧怀里，“我知道，我也是，我也一样。”

第二天整修期结束时，Sulu和Chekov在登陆平台道别。

“注意安全，”Chekov小声说，“我可不想再让你的脸上留下别的伤痕。”

“你这么喜欢我的脸？”

“闭嘴Hikaru。”

Sulu卷起嘴角微笑，“遵命长官，我会把命留到重新回企业号的时候。”

Chekov抬起眼睛看看他，又低下头，他想给他的爱人一个吻别，但是碍于周围都是人，看来他们只能忍到四个月以后了。

“我走了。”Sulu看起来同样遗憾，他安抚地对Chekov笑了笑，转身朝阿伽门农号走去。

Chekov深吸一口气，也走向他的舰船——

然后他猛地站住脚步，回头看向那个几乎淹没在人群中的背影，如果他还能做点什么的话，那就是现在。

“Hikaru！”他大声喊到，“等等！”

Sulu顿住了脚步，回头看向那个朝自己奔跑过来的卷发青年。

“怎么了？你忘记什么了？”

“是的，”Chekov大步跑向他，他伸手在自己的脖间摸索着，然后摘下了系在脖子上的一条用黑绳拴着的松脂石。“拿着这个。”

“这是你妈妈留给你的，”Sulu接过来茫然地看着，“为什么……”

“拿着，等你回来见我，再还给我，”Chekov把他的手推过去，“当做是你信守承诺的约定，戴上它，把它当做是我。”

Sulu没有说话，他紧紧握着那块浅金色的小石头，知道这对于Chekov的意义有多大。

然后他拉过来他的俄罗斯恋人，毫不犹豫地亲吻他的嘴唇。

“Hikaru……！”他们短暂地吻结束后Chekov震惊地看着他，“你……我以为……这里有很多人！”

确实有很多人在等着登舰，而现在他们都看着这两个大胆的恋人。

“我知道，”Sulu笑眯眯地把项链套进自己的脖颈，“这样他们就都知道你属于我了，而我也属于你。”

然后他重新向前亲吻了一下对方的额头，懒散地敬了个礼，转身离去了。

Chekov红着脸看着他离开的背影，一咬牙假装没看到周围人的目光，跑向了他该去的地方。

至少接下来的四个月看起来一点也不难捱了。

END


End file.
